Prince Gwyn
Prince Gwyn first appears in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen. He is the son of Snow White and Prince James. ''He also appears in the bonus game, The Thumbelina Curse, as a grown man. Appearance and Personality Gwyn is first introduced as a young boy, approximately 8 to 9 years of age. He has white-blonde hair cut around his face and light eyes. Through most of Rise of the Snow Queen he is in a comatose state. As a fully grown young man in The Thumbelina Curse, Gwyn has his hair slicked back and is wearing an outfit almost identical to the one he wore as a youth - but with leather shoulder armor instead of a furry jacket. He carries a bow and a quiver of arrows. Gwyn was an adventurous and curious boy, which is what likely got him into trouble in the woods near the Mist Kingdom. Fully grown, Gwyn is still eager to explore the world on his own and learn about lands outside of his own kingdom. He also developed a very chivalrous attitude, and believes it is the duty of a prince to help all those who are in need of assistance. History Prince Gwyn is the son of Snow White and Prince James, the Frog Prince. Both of his parents were immortal at the time of his birth and throughout his youth. It's unclear if this has effected Gwyn's own longevity or not. It does seem that he inherited at least a little of his mother's magical powers over ice and snow. Gwyn was attacked by a Mist Wolf when he was approximately eight years old. His father's men were unable to reach him in time to prevent the attack, but Gwyn was rescued by the first Red Riding Hood Sister, Isabella. However, Mist Wolves' claws contain a paralytic poison that will incapacitate and kill their victims. There was nothing anyone could do to cure Gwyn at that time, so Snow White fed him a piece of a Golden Apple in order to put him into eternal sleep until a cure could be found. Snow White blamed Gwyn's father, James, for their son's sorry state. She left Prince James and took her son to her family's home in the Mountain Kingdom. The Mountain King immediately arranged for a safe resting place for Gwyn inside the Mountain Kingdom church. He called on all of his sorcerers and doctors to find a cure for the boy's ailments, but none could be found. Gwyn's mother, in desperation, searched for the False Mirror that was hidden within the Mountain Kingdom palace. She hoped it would be able to grant her a wish and cure her son, but all the Mirror did was amplify Snow White's grief and pain, turning her into the bitter and cold Snow Queen. Gwyn's grandfather, the Mountain King, was also changed into a hulking beast that did the Snow Queen's bidding. It was only once the False Mirror was destroyed and the Golden Child Gerda was moved to tears by Snow White's plight that Gwyn was eventually awoken from his slumber. He was reunited with his mother and grandfather, eager to get started living life once again. Gwyn's mother was understandably a bit overprotective of her son after all that had transpired, but she raised him well. He grew to appreciate the duties of being the heir of a kingdom and took them very seriously. He also remained forever grateful to the young girl, the Golden Child, who had given him a new chance at living life. When Snow White set out to Floralia to assist her brother, Ross Red, in his search for Rapunzel, Snow White brought Gwyn along. He was eager to see the world outside of the Mountain Kingdom and by traveling together, she could keep an eye on the young man. While traveling, Gwyn began to be plagued by dreams of a small girl pleading with him for help. Once in Floralia, he recognized the scenery and as soon as the pollen cleared out of the air, he set out to find the girl he'd been dreaming about. Unfortunately, Mother Gothel found him first and turned him to stone, chaining him to the wall of a cave. Gwyn was found and rescued by Gerda, whose Golden Child abilities reversed the enchantment on him and restored his human form. She freed him from the cave and the two set out on an adventure. They found the girl from Gwyn's dreams, Thumbelina, and rescued her from Mother Gothel's evil clutches. Along the way, Gwyn came to enjoy Gerda's company. He was overjoyed when he learned she was, indeed, the Golden Child who had saved him and restored him back to life nearly ten years earlier. He swore to always give her aid or assistance whenever she should need it. When their quest was finished, the Goddess Flora expressed a desire to reward the young people who had saved her, but she stated that they had already found their own rewards along the way. In Gwyn's case, she was clearly referring to his reunion with Gerda. When they parted ways, he promised to invite her to visit him in the Mountain Kingdom palace someday. Relevant Parables '''Rise of the Snow Queen' (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. The Snow Queen Tale (from Rise of the Snow Queen) When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the king's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. Relationships * Snow White (mother) * Prince James (father) * The Mountain King (grandfather) * Empress Brunhilda (grandmother) * Ross Red (uncle) * Rapunzel (aunt-to-be) * Gerda (friend/possible love interest) Quotes * "Mother, why are you crying?" * "She did not seem this small when she came to my dreams..." * "It is my duty as prince to protect those in need." * "That eagle is my mother's familiar. She's always been a little over-protective." * "I wished to understand the world beyond our country. As heir to the throne, there is much for me to learn." * "Now let's go after that beast." * "How on earth did we manage to lose sight of a winged monkey?" * "It is my honor to provide you with any aid you require." * "I will be by your side to protect you." * "Go, I'll take care of those monkeys. No harm will come to Thumbelina." * "We will do this together." Trivia * Prince Gwyn's name actually means 'White' in Welsh. Galleries Character= gwyn in crypt.jpg|Gwyn in the Shrine gwyn asleep.jpg|Gwyn in Eternal Sleep Snow king gwyn.jpg|Gwyn Reunited with Family Snow king gwyn 2.jpg|Gwyn and the Royal Family statue gwyn 1.jpg|Gwyn Turned to Stone statue gwyn 2.jpg|Statue Gwyn with Glowing Eyes gwyn chained.jpg|Gwyn Chained in the Cave Gwyn guards thumbelina.jpg|Gwyn Guards the Sleeping Thumbelina gwyn and monkey.jpg|Gwyn Being Attacked by a Monkey gwyn in woods.jpg|Gwyn Hears a Noise in the Bushes kai gwyn flora temple.jpg|Kai and Gwyn in Flora's Hall flying monkeys in rapunzel shrine.jpg|Gwyn Faces Gothel and Her Monkeys Thumbelina is saved.jpg|Thumbelina is Rescued gwyn blue.jpg|Gwyn After Flora Destroys the Vines Gwyn thumbelina kai.jpg|Gwyn and Kai at Flora's Side Kai gwyn tree.jpg|Kai and Gwyn at Flora's Sacred Tree |-|Other Images= prince_by_cellar_fcp.jpg|Prince Concept Art Prince Gwyn - concept art.png|Concept Art - Balad of Rapunzel Snow portrait gwyn.jpg|Portrait of Gwyn and His Parents Gwyn shrine 2.jpg|Gwyn's Resting Place and Shrine gwyn portrait.jpg|Frozen Portrait of Gwyn gwyn plaque.jpg|Gwyn Plaque in Church gwyn shrine.jpg|Gwyn Tribute, Built by the Mountain King Gwyn locket.jpg|Gwyn's Locket from His Mother Riseparable gem.jpg|"Rise of the Snow Queen" Parable Gem rrs gwyn memorial.jpg|Gwyn Memorial in RRHS cursed gwyn monument.jpg|Gwyn Monument Cursed Object in Ross Red's Shrine cursed gwyn ballroom.jpg|Gwyn Cursed Item in Floralia Ballroom BOR - Wallpaper.png|Gwyn, Kai and Thumbelina Wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Royalty Category:Males